Business Work
by Nightvowl
Summary: Tara gets an unexpected visitor at her new job.


**Title: **Business Work

**Pairing**: Pam/Tara

**Rating**: T

**Synopsis**: Tara gets an unexpected visitor at her new job

**Scan me:** In the last fic I sorta mentioned Tara had a job, so I just wrote this story to fill in that blank (that I apparently wanted to know about myself). It takes place about six years before "The Seven Year Itch". I'm sure you may have noticed I like playing around with these two in old-fashioned/domestic situations. It's better than the sims, tbh. Maybe one day I'll put them in a room and delete all the doors. There is music in this fic (Little River Band's "Reminiscing" and "More than a Woman" by the Bee Gees). Look it up because it's deliciously cheesy and the idea of Pam/Tara listening to it makes me giggle like a schoolgirl. Same universe as always.

* * *

In what was only her fifth night working for the Human-Mainstreamers Alliance of London, Tara found herself up to her eyeballs in tedium. Though her official title was 'At Risk Youth Liaison', she'd yet to interact with any actual at risk youths. Instead, she was tasked with organizing paperwork and acquainting herself with the records of the juveniles the organization served.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the outmoded computer she was given to work on. "Shit," Tara muttered as she went through yet another case file and saw the innocent face of a recently turned child staring back at her.

The sheer amount of misfortune she found within each and every file was enough to make her head spin. Of course, it didn't help that she hadn't consumed anything but True Blood in days.

Tara needed a break badly, but she couldn't quite bring herself to take one. It wasn't that the young vampire expected to save the world each time she walked into work. She was simply determined do so something, anything that made a difference.

Eleven years after she was turned, Tara still felt pangs of sadness whenever she thought of her human existence and how difficult it was to abruptly part from it. The love she gained in death was Tara's beacon, but she was exceedingly aware that hers was a rare outcome. Everyday young humans were turned, abandoned, and disowned. Without makers to guide them most would meet the true death within months.

And that's where Tara's job at HMAL came in. She was a baby vamp social worker of sorts, responsible for ensuring that the youngest of her kind were provided with the services they needed to coexist and thrive in mainstream society. Fate had dealt them a bad hand and it was her mission to see that they made the most of it.

But as the clock struck twelve, Tara was left feeling like she was the most ineffectual being on the planet. She arrived at work four hours earlier and had yet to make a dent in what was left of the paperwork she was supposed to have finished by the week's end.

Tara's head hit her desk with a thud that was drowned out by the sound of the Little River Band's "Reminiscing" drifting in from the workstation next to hers. The newest office recruit, Tara had the great misfortune of being placed alongside an obnoxious middle aged human who routinely listened to seventies elevator music.

"So _this_ is what a cubicle looks like."

Tara's head shot up at the sound of Pam's amused voice

Dressed in a dark, vintage Yves Saint Laurent trench coat and glossy black heels, Pam stepped into Tara's office partition like it was a giant alien spaceship.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked, sounding slightly panicked that her decidedly un-politically correct partner had just stepped into her office at the city's most conservative and respected mainstream organization.

"I came to drop off a framed photo of myself for your desk, of course," Pam fibbed mellifluously before setting a brown paper bag down on Tara's workspace.

Tara eyed her maker warily as she slowly reached for the offering.

"It's dinner," Pam scoffed impatiently as she perched herself along the edge of Tara's desk.

Tara peeked inside and found a blood bag.

"_Pam_," She whispered harshly. "I can't drink this in here!"

What HMAL employees did in the privacy of their own homes was their own business. At work, however, vampires were expected to abide by a strict True Blood only policy.

Pam rolled her eyes at the ridiculous fuss Tara was making. Asking a vampire not to drink blood was like asking Ginger to not be completely senile. Mainstreamers be damned, she wasn't about to let her progeny waste away on synthetic sludge.

"When was the last time you fed?" Pam asked, worry evident in her voice as she lifted Tara's chin to scrutinize her face. Five nights and already she looked stressed.

"You're going to get me fired," Tara complained matter-of-factly, waving Pam's hand away. She loved the caustic vampire like no other, but she didn't want to lose what she hoped might be a real career. Of the many jobs Tara Thornton held in her human life, she'd been fired from all but two. Now, as a vampire, she wanted to go the distance and apply herself to something that actually mattered.

"Fine," Pam replied indignantly and dropped the bag in the trash. "_Happy_?"

Dark eyes looked up at her in astonishment.

"You didn't have to throw it out," Tara admonished. "…You know there are starvin' baby vamps all over this city who would literally kill for that blood?"

Pam sighed, exasperated with her increasingly uptight partner.

"I thought I heard another voice in here," A cheery, high-pitched voice called out from the entrance of the cubicle, grabbing the attention of the bickering couple.

Tara swore inwardly at the sight of her annoying human coworker dressed in an outfit straight out of nineteen seventy-nine.

"Mildred," Tara drawled, greeting the woman with affected friendliness.

"Tara," Mildred replied amiably, donning her best fake smile while her beady eyes narrowed suspiciously at the provocative way the tall blonde was sitting atop Tara's desk.

Tara huffed, knowing the nosy human wouldn't leave until she found out who Pam was. "Pam, Mildred. Mildred, Pam," She introduced them rudely.

"Pam," Mildred repeated, sounding thoroughly unsatisfied with the brisk introduction. "You must be Tara's…" She continued, trailing off in the hopes that the pale woman might satisfy her inordinate curiosity.

Tara could almost see the inappropriate wheels turning in Pam's head.

_Please don't get me fired. _

_Please don't get me fired._

_Please don't get me fired._

_Please don't get me fired._

"Maker," Pam answered, smiling politely at the meddlesome woman. "Among other things," She added cryptically.

"Ah ha! So you're Tara's mum," Mildred declared as if she'd just put together a grand and complicated puzzle, the likes of which the world had never before seen. "Can't say I see the family resemblance," She continued, laughing heartily at her own joke.

Pam and Tara locked eyes to silently communicate.

_I'm gonna rip this bitch's head off._

_I'll get the bleach._

"…Anythang else I can help you with?" Tara queried, sounding as good-natured and helpful as she possibly could.

"Oh no, just popping in to see how you were adjusting," Mildred lied unconvincingly. She'd been spying on the office's newest edition for the better part of a week, waiting for her to slip up as she suspected she soon would.

"How very thoughtful," Pam remarked in a pleasant voice, all the while staring at Mildred in a way that made the human want to immediately run out and buy some liquid silver spray. Crystal blue eyes watched in satisfaction as the woman smiled nervously and left.

Tara threw her head back in relief. The office hobgoblin had been vanquished back to her cubicle. Now all she had to do is conquer a months worth of paperwork in the next – she checked the time – three hours and fifty minutes.

And with that thought, Tara's shoulders slumped visibly.

"Well," Pam breathed as she rose from her partner's desk. "Since you won't accept dinner, how about a little treat?"

Tara's eyes trailed the length of the devastatingly sexy vampire standing before her. "Please tell me you're not naked under this," She pleaded, idly fingering the hem of Pam's trench coat.

"I'm not," Pam reassured coquettishly, "But I could be," She finished with a raised brow that let the younger vampire know it was a genuine offer.

Tara groaned. She was barely getting any work done before, now the images she had floating around her head would make any productivity virtually impossible.

Pam quietly turned to size up Tara's desk. "I suppose that'll work," She said.

"What'll work?" Tara queried densely as Pam got down on her knees. Her mouth dropped as she suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"Oh, no…"

"You need to relax," Pam advised, sounding very much like a concerned doctor as she hit a lever on Tara's chair and plunged her lower.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"If you're quiet, no one will ever notice," Pam lulled softly before pulling Tara's office chair toward her beneath the desk.

In a matter of seconds, Tara felt skillful hands push her skirt back, pull her body forward, and slip her thong off.

_I can do quiet. Quiet's my middle name_.

Twenty seconds after Pam descended on her, Tara was moaning deep and long. Luckily, her coworker's cheesy adult contemporary music was serving to eclipse the noise she was making.

"More than a woman," Mildred sang shrilly in the next cubicle.

Tara very nearly sang along as she felt Pam's tongue plunge inside her. Before she could register what she was doing her hands reached out and grabbed hold of the blonde head between her thighs.

"More than a woman to me," Mildred continued, her laughably off key voice drawing nearer as she approached Tara's cubicle.

Tara's eyes went wide. Doing a complete about face, she frantically attempted to push Pam away. The older vampire held tight and continued to devour her.

"Oh" Mildred exclaimed in surprise as she saw that Tara was alone at her desk. "Did your mum leave?"

"Mmmmmmhmm," Tara moaned as Pam playfully nipped and sucked her.

"Shucks, I wanted to ask where she purchased that lovely coat," Mildred complained, pouting like a child who'd just dropped their ice cream cone.

"Mmmmm," Tara attempted to sound empathetic to the obnoxious woman's plight, but failed miserably. Her coworker frowned at what sounded suspiciously like a moan.

"Would you happen to know?" Mildred pressed on. "My daughter's birthday is coming up and I think it would suit her perf-"

"Mmmmmacy's," Tara interrupted unsteadily, desperate to get the human to shut up and leave. In reality she had nary a clue where the coat was purchased from. She barely knew where she was from now that she was being driven to the edge by languid strokes from Pam's supple tongue.

"Macy's?" Mildred questioned doubtingly.

Tara nodded enthusiastically as she held the arms of her chair in a vice grip and tried not to grind her hips.

"Are you quite sure?" Mildred asked again.

"Yes," Tara cried as Pam began moving at an astoundingly fast speed.

Mildred took a wary step back.

It was then that Tara realized her fangs were out. She quickly retracted them.

They flew out again a split second later.

Tara knew it was only a matter of time before the jig was up, for the only time she couldn't control her fangs is when she was about to-

"Come to think of it," Mildred spoke suddenly. "I'm almost positive I bought her a coat for her last birthday," She finished, laughing derisively at her forgetfulness as she headed back to her desk.

No amount of music could conceal the sound Tara made next as her body reached the zenith of pleasure.

"Oooh, _fuck_!"

Tara screamed loud enough for the entire office to hear.

Mildred's concerned face peaked around the corner into her cubicle soon after.

"Fuck…yeah," Tara faltered in a lust-induced stupor. "It's Friday," She finished with a weak cheering gesture while Pam continued to lap her up beneath the desk.

"Indeed, it is," Mildred said with a formal nod before returning to work. She didn't know what was wrong with the shady vampire, but she had her suspicions. She made sure to google them the moment she got back to her computer.

After gently readjusting Tara's skirt, Pam emerged from her hiding space looking as neat and put together as when she first came in. Tara, on the other hand, looked as though she'd just been eaten out at work.

"I hate you," Tara murmured, gazing at the tall vamp like she was a dream come true.

"I love you too," Pam replied sweetly as she leaned in to lightly kiss Tara's lips. "Tuck your shirt in," She instructed before rising to her full height and sauntering off.

Feeling more relaxed than she had in nights, Tara sat back as Pam pocketed her thong and walked out of her cubicle humming "More than a Woman".

Work was suddenly looking more and more promising, but she still couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
